Star
by Meowser Clancy
Summary: Does Hotch have a star or an angel on his Christmas tree? Kate intends to find out.


A/N: I truly didn't intend to disappear but I had .family drama over the holidays, and all of December. My sister left her cat with us and our cats do not get along with her cat and everyone was coming and going and so much airport.

And exams. And school.

So, with my apologies, I present to you this (late) Christmas present. Enjoy!

* * *

Kate looked out the window at the falling snow, contemplating the fact that it was January and she hadn't seen Hotch in almost ten days. It was utterly bizarre to think of it, since the team was usually in each others' lives way more than any of them would truly like, especially lately. Cases piled on top of cases; plans were cancelled, everything fell by the wayside in the face of the seemingly almighty UnSub.

She sighed and picked up her phone, checking her messages for the hundredth time that evening.

He hadn't sent any texts. She wasn't needed.

That was what Kate Callahan desperately wanted at this moment, as looked stood in her small apartment and looked out at the quiet, private world. As the lights twinkled on her tiny Christmas tree, and the star at the top winked with its electric lights.

She wanted to be needed. She wanted a text to come in summoning the team. She wanted to see Hotch, and JJ. She wanted to joke with Morgan and Rossi again. She wanted to exchange funny videos with Garcia and she also really wanted to pick Reid's brain about a dystopian book she was reading.

She closed her eyes and could almost picture a family standing behind her, one made up of Liz and Joe, and any kids they might have had. A girl…a boy. Maybe even a baby for Kate to spoil.

She couldn't believe it had been almost fourteen years. Her heart broke all over again remembering the day her life as she knew it ended and had turned into a furious chase towards…something she couldn't label.

She fidgeted for a moment before giving up all attempts at self restraint. She'd been stubborn and quiet for the past few days and now she was done with that.

 ** _Do you have an angel or a star on top of your Christmas tree?_** She texted Hotch, not really expecting an answer, but moments later, one came.

 _ **I was going to text you a picture but I changed my mind.**_

 ** _Why?_** She shot back, suddenly very intrigued.

 _ **I'd rather you came over to see for yourself.**_

She reread that message a few times to make sure it said what she thought it did, before diving for her bedroom and the closet there holding festive clothing.

 _ **Now? I can bring wine.**_

 _ **That'd be nice. Don't bring too nice a vintage though, or we'll be tempted to overindulge. I don't think you've got a built in designated driver, Agent Callahan.**_

 _ **What about you?**_ She dared to text and changed her clothes into a glittery holiday dress as she waited for the response.

 _ **Jack**_ **is** _ **spending the night with Roy and Mabel,**_ Hotch texted back. Roy and Mabel were his in-laws, Kate remembered that much.

 _ **That's good to hear.**_ She paused before sending the next one. _**What about Beth?**_

The elusive Beth, that was so often mentioned in conjunction with Hotch…Kate was never sure where the woman stood with the Unit Chief but where she'd stood in conjunction to Kate was as a cock blocker, to be completely blunt, which Kate usually was.

 ** _She's not going to be here,_** Hotch replied, frustratingly obtuse. **_Why don't you come over and we can talk it over then? By my watch, you can make it here in fifteen minutes._**

 ** _I can make it in ten,_ ** Kate texted back and ran to the car, slipping an overcoat and boots on from the hall closet. There was no reason to freeze to death tonight and she didn't want to seem too overdressed by pairing this dress with heels. She dashed to the kitchen and grabbed the unopened bottle of chardonnay that had been a gift from Ashley Seaver, and grinned to think that Ashley would never have pictured it being drunk in this type of scenario.

Her legs burned from the cold as she walked to the car, and she knew she should have put tights on, but didn't truly regret the decision. She knew how well her legs looked in this dress. Might as well let Hotch know it too. And by the tone of his texts…he seemed welcome to her advances.

She kept true to her promise, making it to his apartment in a record 11 minutes. She only waited in the car for a moment, pretending to be straightening her clothes, but she was really just reconsidering a few things.

Was she really going to do this?

The answer became crystal clear when she thought of what the look on Hotch's face when she opened the door would be.

Would it be disbelief that she was actually here? Pleasure? Shock?

She hit the buzzer on the outer door.

"Who is it?" Hotch asked.

"Kate, and I'm freezing."

There was a pause and the door unlocked with a buzz. Kate darted inside and dashed to the elevator just in time to join an elderly couple as they entered.

"Fifth floor," Kate said breathlessly, pulling the information of her head at a moment's notice since she couldn't actually remember when she'd learned what Hotch's floor was.

"Certainly, dear," the woman answered. She looked at Kate's dress. "That's a bit short, aren't you cold?"

Kate took a chance that they'd be friendly. "I'm hoping my love will keep me warm," she confessed and then held up the bottle of wine. "Him, or the alcohol."

The couple burst out in laughter. "That's a good game plan," the woman answered. "Tommy here…sometimes he'd be so hot and cold when he was courting me."

"That's nothing compared to our wedding night, Rosie," Tommy countered, blushing a little and obviously getting his wife back. "She tried to back out of the whole thing no less than three times!"

Rosie was unembarrassed. "He was pushy," she confessed. "But at least now I know why. I still remember that night fondly. And today, we still have some bright sparks!"

Kate laughed out loud. "You two have a very enviable relationship," she told them as they got out on the third floor.

"I think I'll take a page out of your book, though," Rosie said, patting her hand. "My legs aren't too bad either. I wish you luck with your beau."

"Thank you," Kate said bashfully.

"He'd be a fool to turn you down, looking like that," Tommy joked and the elevator doors closed and the chamber went up two floors.

Kate found herself outside of Hotch's door moments later. She knocked hesitantly, then pressed the ringer.

Hotch opened it in seconds. She'd underestimated how good he'd look…he was wearing a Christmas sweater; a true ugly Christmas sweater.

"Is that hand knit?" She asked, startled into touching it. "God, it's soft."

"That's one way to say hello," he said, and she definitely noticed him looking at her legs as he helped her take her coat off.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Chardonnay," she announced, handing him the bottle.

"Rossi would know if it was a good year or not but I…" Hotch looked at the label and shrugged. "Every year was a good year."

"You really think that?" Kate wondered as he led her into the living area of his apartment. His hand landed on the small of her back and she shivered, immediately looking up at him to see if he'd done it intentionally.

The look on his face told her that he had and his hand curved to rest on her waist.

"For wine, yes," Hotch said, gesturing for her to sit on the couch, She did so, and he placed the wine on the coffee table where two glasses already rested, along with a bottle opener that was rapidly put into use. He poured the glasses quickly and handed her one, sitting next to her on the couch, his legs touching hers. She looked at his jeans, fitted and casual, and the contrast between his denim clad legs and her bare ones.

"You look amazing," Hotch said quietly, after they'd sipped their wine for some time.

"So do you," she answered.

His hand interlaced with hers and she took another sip of wine, this one larger than the last.

"Wait!" She exclaimed. "What about your tree?"

Hotch choked on his wine. "I was hoping you'd take longer to get around to that," he said, putting his glass down.

"What?" She asked, looking around the apartment in confusion.

"It may have caught fire," Hotch said. "That's why Jack isn't here. I didn't want him around the smoke."

"Good lord, were you hurt?" Kate asked, leaning forward in her seat. Hotch's arm slid around her and pulled her back into him.

"No, it was a minor incident but it was enough for me to trash the tree early," Hotch said.

"But what was on top of it?" Kate wondered.

"An angel," Hotch said, and indicated the TV. "She's up there, watching over Jack and I for a few more days."

"What's the story behind her?" Kate wondered.

"Haley picked her out," Hotch answered. "I'd always had a star but Haley always had an angel…as usual, Haley won." He smiled at the bittersweet memory of his wife. "I still have the star I put on my tree the few years I decorated alone," he said softly. "What about you?"

"It was a star ever since my sister died," Kate said softly. "I needed it to guide me home since she wouldn't be there anymore."

There was silence and then Hotch pulled her into his arms, and their lips met. "We both lost a lot," he said softly, breathing against her lips. "I want to gain some of it back this Christmas season, Kate. I'm tired of being without love…"

"Me too," she whispered. "I'm tired of being without your love especially."

He smiled and kissed her again. "Kate, I think you know you always had it."

She smiled. "But one more thing...what about Beth?"

"She's gone," Hotch replied. "Very gone."

"And my designated driver?" Kate wondered as he picked her up, moving to stand up with her in his arms.

"He's going to be busy for the next few hours," he whispered, leaning to kiss her again. " _Very_ busy."

"I think I like the sound of that," she said.

Loneliness was the last thing on Kate's mind as she went to sleep that night, curled in Hotch's arms...

The very last thing.


End file.
